


You Just Stole My Thunder

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Celebrations, Cute, Drunk!Mickey, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>PLEASE I NEED SOMETHING ABOUT IAN OR MICKEY BEING DRUNK AND SAYING CUTE THINGS ABOUT EACH OTHER IN FRONT THE GALLAGHERS thank you so much for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Stole My Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the prompt anon! and for the choice of who to be the drunken one :D I chose to make Mickey the drunk one cause I've read a bunch of fics of Ian being the drunk one making confessions and saying lovey things so I thought I'd switch it up :):):) (all those Drunk!Ian fics are amazing though)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! <3   
> P.s. make sure you check out the 30 other prompts I've written before this one :)))) xo

Months went by. Ian got stable on medication, took the courses needed to graduate high school, and was going to start at the University of Chicago in September. 

 

It was the end of August and the Gallaghers, Mickey, Mandy, and even Iggy were at the Alibi with Kev and Vee celebrating Ian’s accomplishments in the short amount of time. 

 

“To Ian!” Fiona yelled and everyone yelled the same thing as they cheered for him.

 

Ian smiled and took a sip from his beer. He could have one drink here and there if he so pleased but he couldn’t go hard on the stuff, it messed with his meds and he would end up puking the whole night. Him and Mickey learned that the hard way. 

 

Mickey sipped on his beer trying to be supportive of Ian’s not drinking. The first time Ian drank a few drinks he ended up puking his guts out and Mickey knew Ian swore he wouldn’t ever do that again but Mickey felt bad drinking when Ian couldn’t.

 

“You can drink, Mick. I promise I’m okay with it. Plus I think I owe you a few times of you being drunk and me taking care of you,” Ian said in his ear where Mickey was standing against the bar.

 

“You sure?” Mickey asked.

 

“Positive,” Ian said pecking Mickey on the cheek before sauntering off. Mickey smirked and watched his boyfriend walk away then turn back around to wink at him. Mickey turned and faced Kev to order a jack neat.

 

 

Mickey lost count of how many drinks he had. He wasn’t planning on drinking so much, not by a long shot. But since he hasn’t been drinking that much since Ian’s diagnosis he got drunk pretty damn fast, which was embarrassing for a Milkovich. 

 

Mickey got up from his bar stool figuring this was a good time to stop the drinking. 

 

He stumbled a little but caught himself and looked around.

 

“Ian!” Mickey yelled when he spotted Ian seated in one of the booths with Mandy, Debbie, and Iggy. 

 

Mickey walked over to them and he smiled down at Ian who smiled back at him.

 

“What’s up, Mick?” Ian asked taking in the sight of his drunken boyfriend.

 

“Was looking’ for your ginger ass,” Mickey said putting a hand on the table to keep balance.

 

Ian smirked at him and Debbie and Mandy started to giggle. 

 

“How much you drink man?” Iggy asked from his spot next to Ian.

 

Mickey shrugged a shoulder as his answer.

 

“I think it’s time to go,” Ian said getting out of the booth. 

 

“Already?” Iggy asked.

 

“Hey guys, you ready to go?!” Fiona asked coming over to them at their booth.

 

“We moving this thing to your place?” Iggy asked Fiona.

 

“Sure why not? It’s still summer, and we are celebrating Ian,” Fiona said slinging an arm over Ian’s shoulders who was now standing next to her.

 

“What’s up with him?” Fiona asked nodding to Mickey who now sat where Ian had been but facing Ian standing.

 

“He’s drunk,” Debbie said from across where Iggy sat.

 

Mickey turned to Debbie and put a finger over his lips to shush her. They all started to giggle.

 

“You okay?” Ian said. He leaned down to be eye level with Mickey and place his hands on his shoulders.

 

Mickey turned to look into Ian’s eyes and he smiled.

 

“Ya man,” Mickey said wrapping his legs around Ian’s and pulling him forward.

 

The girls started to giggle and Ian smiled at Mickey and said, “Let’s get you outta here.”

 

“We going home? I wanna cuddle,” Mickey murmured. 

 

That made the girls laugh harder and also Iggy.

 

Ian chuckled and said, “Yes we can definitely cuddle.”

 

“Okay,” Mickey said and stood up. 

 

“Let’s go Gallagher’s!” Fiona yelled out to the remaining Gallagher’s around the bar (Lip and Carl, and their girlfriends).

 

“You guys coming with?” Fiona asked as she went up to the bar to Kev and Vee.

 

“Yeah, you got this Kate?” Kev said turning to his trusted employee who helps him so much.

 

“Yeah go on, I’ll close up and get the regulars outta here,” Kate said.

 

And with that they were all out of there and walking back to the Gallagher home and/or Milkovich home.

 

They all walked together. 

 

Mickey swayed a little and Ian put his arm around his waist to steady him, “You good?”

 

“Now I am,” Mickey said smiling at his boyfriend.

 

Ian grinned at him and said, “Good.” He loved how open Mickey was even if it was because of the alcohol. 

 

“You’re so strong,” Mickey said to Ian.

 

Ian smirked and said, “Thanks.”

 

Mickey shook his head and said, “No really don’t play it off. You’re strong. Holding me up and shit when we fuck or even now helping me stay standing.”

 

Ian chuckled and said, “Yeah well you carried my ass home on your back a lot of times.”

 

“I know, I’m strong too. But so are you,” Mickey said and patted Ian’s face once.

 

Ian smiled and continued to hold him up right. They were slow but no one was walking fast. They were all enjoying the warm breeze knowing that summer was coming to an end. 

 

“You guys coming over?” Debbie asked the Milkoviches and Ian.

 

“I’m gonna head home,” Mandy said before her eyes drifted to Lip and Amanda. Lip looked back at Mandy just as she had and she turned her attention back to Debbie. 

 

“I’m gonna go to this chick’s house down that way,” Iggy said pointing down the next street, “I’ll see you guys!” Iggy waved to everyone as he turned on the next block.

 

“You?” Debbie asked Ian and Mickey.

 

Mickey looked up at Ian and said, “You wanna go?”

 

“We should probably get you home,” Ian said back.

 

“If you wanna go you can, I’ll go back with Mands,” Mickey said trying to get out of Ian’s arms.

 

“Hey, whoa,” Ian said pulling him back, “I didn’t say that. If you wanna go home I’ll come home with you. I just wanna be with you.”

 

Mickey smiled shyly at Ian and said, “Me too.” 

 

Debbie and Mandy rolled their eyes and faked barfing noises as the others started to laugh.

 

“Aww I think it’s sweet you guys!” Fiona chimed in.

 

“Who told you fuckers to listen in?” Mickey said to everyone.

 

“Not hard to listen in when we’re right in front of you, Mick,” Lip said.

 

“Fuck off, Lip,” Ian and Mickey said together.

 

They kept on walking, they were a few blocks away from the Gallagher home now.

 

“Did I ever tell you how much I like your freckles?” Mickey asked.

 

Everyone started to chuckle and turned to look at Mickey who was starring up at Ian.

 

Ian smiled down at his boyfriend and Mickey continued, “Or your red hair? Cause I do. I love them actually. You know once I banged this ginger chick when you were gone cause, well, Kev told me too but also cause I kept thinking about you and you weren’t here.”

 

Ian scrunched up his face and said, “You don’t need to tell me about girls you’ve banged Mick. I’m good not knowing that.”

 

“Shit, sorry. I just meant that even when you weren’t here I always thought about you. Even when you are here I think about you,” Mickey said.

 

Ian smiled, all smitten, and said, “Me too.” Mickey smiled, a real genuine smile, the smile Ian came to realize is his smile. Not his forced smile he had every time he was around his father or Svetlana, but his Ian smile, this huge smile that just radiated and lit up the room. 

 

Ian tightened his hold on Mickey and pecked him on the head as they kept walking. 

 

They made it to the Gallagher’s and Mickey looked to Ian and said, “I thought we were going home.”

 

Ian laughed and said, “We are, we live close babe.”

 

“You just call me babe?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian muttered ‘shit’ and Mickey pulled him closer and said, “I kinda like it.” Ian gave him that lopsided grin and Mickey pulled his face down to kiss him on the lips.

 

The Gallagher’s and extended party all made cat calls and started ‘woo-hoo-ing’. 

 

The pair broke apart and smiled at each other before flipping off everyone else.

 

“Bye!” Ian said as he took Mickey and Mandy with him to the Milkovich home aka his new home.

 

 

The trio walked home in relative silence. They were home in a few minutes and Mandy said goodnight and went to her room.

 

Ian and Mickey were in their room and Mickey sat on the bed. 

 

“You wanna go take a shower?” Ian asked him.

 

“Nah, bed,” Mickey said laying down.

 

Ian chuckled and said, “Wanna undress first?”

 

Mickey slightly got up to smirk at Ian who started to laugh. Ian helped Mickey undress and the two of them slid into bed naked seeing as though it was too warm. 

 

Ian turned on the fan next to their bed and pulled the sheet up over their waists.

 

Mickey turned to face Ian and said, “Did you have fun?” They were laying face to face with mere inches separating them.

 

Ian smiled and stroked the side of Mickey’s face before pecking him on the lips. He said, “Tons. Thanks for being there.”

 

Mickey smiled and said, “‘Course, I’ll always be there. I’m really proud of you, Ian.”

 

Ian smiled and said, “Thank you. I’m really proud of you too. You’ve done so much for me and for everyone you care about. You’re an amazing person and I’m so glad you’ve stuck by me. I’m so lucky to have you Mickey.”

 

Mickey moved closer to wrap himself in Ian’s arms and kissed his chest. Mickey said, “I’m the lucky one.”

 

Ian kissed the top of Mickey’s head and hugged him tight. 

 

“If I tell you something will you forget it tomorrow?” Ian asked him after a few silent moments.

 

“I love you too,” Mickey said looking into Ian’s eyes now.

 

Ian grinned at him before kissing him on the lips. 

 

“You just stole my thunder,” Ian said when they broke apart.

 

“Get over it,” Mickey said nuzzling into Ian.

 

Ian laughed lowly and said, “Asshole.”

 

“Dickhead,” Mickey said before kissing his neck.

 

Mickey’s breath evened out and he was on the brink of sleep.

 

Ian stroked Mickey’s head and whispered, “I love you, so much.”

 

Mickey sighed contently before placing a small kiss to Ian’s neck once more.

 

Ian grinned down at his boyfriend before kissing him on the head and settling in for sleep.

 

Mickey was drunk that night and might not have realized the things he said aloud to Ian with the rest of the family there but it didn’t take away from the pure honesty in his words. Anything he ever said to Ian now he meant. He promised himself he would never say anything to Ian ever again that he didn’t mean. Mickey meant it 100% when he told Ian he loved him. Drunk or sober, Mickey would never forget telling Ian he loved him, and he sure as fuck wouldn’t forget hearing Ian tell him he loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, put a smile on my face :D  
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
